


Tease

by queenitsy



Category: High School Musical
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-12
Updated: 2010-12-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 16:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/139313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenitsy/pseuds/queenitsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sharpay, opinions are like shoes: they're to be changed often.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annie D (scaramouche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaramouche/gifts).



Opinions were like shoes: you had to change them often, because there was always a better pair out there somewhere. Shoes matched outfits; opinions matched moods. So when Gabriella finally dumped Troy, Sharpay had no problem flipping her entire opinion around. Troy was a tool -- a total boor with no manners, who wasn't even cute. Well, wasn't even _that_ cute. And that made Gabriella a martyr, a bright, lovely young woman who'd lost almost a year of her life to that creep. Tragic, really.

She planted herself on Gabriella's desk, right in front of her. Gabriella was still red eyed from crying, but holding her head up high. "What?" she asked, jaw set. "I'm not in the mood for… for…"

"Calm yourself," Sharpay said, and crossed her legs. She didn't miss the way Gabriella's eyes traced the movement. "I wanted to congratulate you on finally shaking off Basketball Boy."

"That's not funny." Gabriella's lip quivered deliciously.

"I'm not joking. I am _so over_ the whole East High Golden Boy thing. The way everyone fawns over him."

Gabriella looked suspicious, but didn't fight with her.

"I say," Sharpay continued, "it's time for us to bury the hatchet, extend the olive branch, whatever. Let's do a little girl's night tonight. My place. Movies, wine, manicures… it'll be fun!"

"Sharpay -- "

"I'll see you then! Eight o'clock, don't be late!" She hopped down and sauntered off towards her own desk. She didn't need to look behind her to know Gabi was watching.

\--

Gabriella, it turned out, didn't hold her wine very well. Which didn't stop her from drinking half the bottle. The first glass had made her giggly, the second glass mad her morose, and the third glass made her… well.

Sharpay had had the same amount to drink, but she held hers better. She was pleasantly buzzed when she painted Gabriella's mails bright red. As she blew on them, Gabriella giggled, "You should give me a makeover. I never… I don't know that kind of stuff! Troy said he liked me just the way I am." She sniffed.

"Well, you do have gorgeous bone structure," Sharpay conceded, between blowing on Gabi's fingers. "But a little make up could make you sizzle. _That's_ what we should do!"

"Sizzle?" Gabi slurred the word, obviously confused.

"Get all dressed up, go out, and tease some boys," Sharpay explained. "Nothing makes me feel better after a break up than teasing boys."

"Teasing's not nice," Gabriella said, all wide eyed and innocent.

"Isn't it?" Sharpay asked, a smile playing across her lips. She turned Gabi's hand over in her on and brushed Gabi's palm with her thumb. Gabi giggled but pulled away. "Well, your nails are done. How about that makeover?"

At Gabi's eager nod, Sharpay began digging through her enormous makeup collection. Gabi's complexion was different from hers, not many of her own things would work, but she also had plenty of makeup she'd bought to experiment with that hadn't worked on her. No point in wasting it, so she'd kept it all, and some of it would look great.

She wanted Gabriella to look sultry, so she used dark reds and golds. Smokey eyes, pouty lips. Gabriella just sat and giggled as Sharpay leaned in close to brush things on her. Sharpay was close enough to smell Gabi's perfume -- baby powder, so girlish and inoffensive -- and she felt the slight tremble that went through Gabriella every time Sharpay touched her.

"So why did you dump Troy the Tool, anyway?" Sharpay asked, setting aside her eyeshadow and reaching for a brush to fix up Gabriella's hair.

Gabirella giggled nervously. "I don't know, he was just… not right for me. He's not a tool… well," she amended at Sharpays' snort, "he _can_ be, just… I finally admitted I want something else."

"Someone with two brain cells to rub together?"

Giggle. "He's not _that_ bad. And it isn't him. It's me."

"Mm," Sharpay mumbled, tugging her hair into shape. "So if you don't want Troy, and you don't want to go teasing boys, what _do_ you want?"

"I thought you knew," Gabi said. She reached for Sharpay's wrist, stopping her. "Why did you invite me here?"

"Seemed like a nice thing to do."

"Since when are you nice?" Gabi asked, and arched her now perfectly-penciled eyebrow. "Or are you just teasing me?"

"Teasing how? I'm being a friend."

"But we're _not_ friends."

"We -- "

"Sharpay," Gabi said firmly, and took the brush from her hand. "For God's sake, just kiss me already."

Sharpay froze with surprise for just a moment, then smiled devilishly. Gabriella looked great, a perfect combination of innocent and sultry, and the way she was looking up at Sharpay was -- well, _hungry_. Which made sense. If Gabi had come to terms with her sexuality or something, and that was why she'd dumped Basketball Boy, of _course_ she'd want the sexiest, classiest girl around instead. Really, Sharpay had to compliment her on her taste.

Sharpay ducked forward and pressed her lips to Gabriella's, not caring if she smudged the perfect makeup she'd just applied. Gabi made this _noise_ , almost a purr, and pulled Sharpay closer, kissing her back. A thrill ran through Sharpay as she straddled Gabriella's lap, tangled her hands in the hair she'd been brushing, and kissed her like she'd never admitted she wanted to.

Yes, she'd definitely have to compliment Gabriella. As soon as she was done making out with her, of course.


End file.
